With a Knowledge of Everything
by Lord Guffington
Summary: The Mustang is a powerful warrior, who was created to protect Equestria. It is said he can travel through different worlds stopping evils in any dimension. Unfortunately, the power of The Mustang was lost to a different universe a long time ago, right before the outbreak of Nightmare Moon. That's where I come in... This story is also on Fimfiction, although there is more story
1. Chapter 1

**Something's not right**

So, today was a horrible day. Oh, not enough description? How about, today was warm, sunny, and very noisy day at school. I like my peace, my cool, cloudy days, and don't like fevers, sore throats, or headaches. I guess that's enough of a description.

Anyways, I got home off of the bus #449 and walked the street back to my house. It's not too far, and I like the long walks anyways. It reminds me of that one guy from My Little Dashie. Oh, have I not told you I'm a brony yet? Must of slipped my mind. So yeah, I'm a brony, have a couple pictures and wallpapers on my iPod touch, and have a Twilight Sparkle figurine. She may not be my favorite pony, but she's number three. My favorites go: Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, you know who the next one is, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity. Dang it, stop getting off track brain!

So, after I made it to my driveway, I noticed that a few houses were getting ready for Halloween. A few had pumpkins, others decorations, but the one that surprised me the most was a house, that usually had the most decorations, had actually none. I walked in my house, noting a large amount of cleaned, folded clothes on the couch, and walked into my room down the hallway one the right.

Upon entering the organized chaos known as my room, I spotted my younger brother, Phoenix, playing 'Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Destruction.' This rustles my jimmies, because when my brother, who is nearly the same age as me, is playing a game that is not as awesome as Skyrim. I've only had the game for about, what? Two to three months? Yet at the same time, I was already a level 61 Nord, and pretty much killed everyone and had the highest bounty ever known to man. True story.

"Hey Phoenix," I called to my brother who was engrossed to the T.V. We didn't share a room, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't stay in his own. Not receiving an answer, I walked up to my brother my smacked on the back of his head, not hard enough to hurt him, but to get his attention. He quickly paused the game and made his 'angry face.' In all reality, it was really him giving a scowl and putting his lips behind his teeth, biting them. He said it stops him from screaming, but I think it's because he can't make an angry face. It also looks absolutely ridiculous.

"What?!" he shouted, still making that face. Must. Not. Laugh.

"Why are you playing this instead of Skyim?" I questioned as I dropped my book bag next to my vent in the ground.

"Because I don't want to. Skyrim got boring," he said, resuming his game. Oh heck naw. Time to smack some sense into him.

"Time to eat!" my mom announced from the kitchen. I sigh inwardly because I didn't get a chance to smack my brother in the head. He pauses his game and follows me into the nearly completely white kitchen. The only things that weren't white were the walls, the fridge, oven, microwave, dishwasher, table, and other miscellaneous objects. I smell noodles and a hint of pumpkins, as the whole family was carving pumpkins the night before. I tried making a carving that looked like [url= . ?w=184&h=300]this[/url], but I failed horribly. I glance at the clock and see it's already 7:00. Was I really that distracted by my brother playing?

"Hey! How was your day at school?" my mom asked as she always did.

"Good."

"Got any homework?" she asked as she got our plates ready. I see my five year old sister walk through the door, most likely coming from her friend Stephanie's house.

"Christian!" she shouted, running towards me, arms open. She runs into me, barely budging from the force, hugging me.

"No, I don't have any," I tell my mother.

"What are you making, momma?" Allyson, the five year old I mentioned, asked my birth giver.

"Tortellini, ravioli, and garlic bread," she answered, putting the plates on the part of the counter we usually sat at. The youngest three sat on the stools, while the oldest stood up and ate like usual.

"Wait!" my sister interrupted before we could dig into the heavenly gift known as food. "We forgot to say pray first." We all folded our hands, bowed our heads, closed our eyes, and began praying a very cheesy, but easy to learn prayer.

_God is great,  
God is good,  
Let us thank him for our food,_

_By his hands,  
We are fed,  
Thank you Lord for daily bread_

_Amen_

We made the cross by touching our foreheads, chest, and shoulders. I'm not one to be always praying and always going to church, but I sometimes do bothy. I dig into the dinner of champions, finish, and head back to my room. I ponder on what to do, but finally decide to read some Mlp fan-fiction. Better be something worthy to read...

_Four hours later..._

Done with some reading today, I decide to lay in my bed and listen to some music.

_He was different from the rest of the world  
He chose the lovely every time  
With a smile, he would bravely soldier on  
Yeah, was that such a crime?_

_He did not wear cynicism well  
He chose the lovely every time  
And they cut hi-_

My music was rudely interrupted by a large golden light being shone on me, as if it was made into my ceiling. A warm feeling, strangely, made me feel more relaxed, as if it was like the laughing gas at the dentist's, only not numbing.I could only hear the slight stereotypical jingle of heavenly lights, because my headphones were torn from my ears. A voice entered my brain, as if someone were living in it.

"Your time has come to meet the others," she, I assumed it was a she bye the tone, said. It was a motherly tone, trying to soothe my confuddled body. Yes, I mixed two words. Deal with it. Also, it was around 11:30, so I decided to try to keep it down.

"Sure," replied, still feeling as if I was high.

"... You don't know what you're doing, do you?" she said, changing her tone. Why did this voice sound familiar, yet so vague?

"Well, I'm half asleep, and what ever is going on with me is making my body less aware, so yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Well, time for Equestria!" she shouted

"Wait wha-" was all I could make out before my body felt like it was being burnt up. Since I'm used to temperatures that aren't as extreme as boiling or hypothermia, I was used to it... Okay, I've gotta stop lying. It felt like I was to close to a fire above a volcano that was on the biggest star in the universe. Don't ask how I know what that feels lie, because I'm not going to explain.

Too much pain took over my body, not even allowing me to scream in pain. Blacking out, I took the last remaining milliseconds to hope I live...

A small breeze washes over me, slowly waking me up. I feel the cool grass under my arms and head, brushing my cheeks. The breeze is comforting,

_Well, that could've been less painful,_ I think to myself. My body decides to say "Ha! No way you're gonna be thinking, because you've still got a headache!" To prove its point, my brain tried forcing itself out of my skull. I quickly, but painfully, brought my hands up to my head, attempting to calm the now sensitive nerves. I open my eyes, expecting them to be burned to a crisp by the sun, but only get a bunch of leaves and branches. Lucky me.

Okay, time for a body check. Arms? Here. Legs? Here. Head? Here. Torso? Here. Organs? Here. _Other_ things? Here. Okay, looks like I'm still alive. Now to find out where the buck I am. Oh, and on a completely unrelated note, I keep my swearing to a minimal. I slowly stand up, getting a see of my surroundings. I see nothing but trees, rocks and-Hey what's that?! Oh wait, that's a tree.

I decide to walk and ponder, because that's what everyone does. _So let's see, I was in my bed, on my iPod, my I was hit by a large gold light. A voice, female, calm and tender, spoke to me, telling me to go to-Wait,she didn't!_ I stop in my tracks, staring at nothing, mouth agape. If I'm asleep, don't wake me. If I'm crazy, I don't want to be sane. If I'm dead... deal with it. Because I'm in Equestria!

I squat down a bit, readying my fist for one of those sitcom endings where the characters do a group jump, fist pumping. I release the tension in my muscles, spring me forward. Forward because I was caught off guard by a low throaty growl. My blood turns to ice before I look up to see a wooden creature with golden eyes, staring at me. A wild timberwolf appeared!(How original. A timberwolf?) My brain shut down, even though I can feel it pulsing, and my instincts. Anyone else know what to do? I do. Run mothabucka, run!

I swiftly put my self in position, hands as if they were ready to do push-ups, and spin around, catching the creature off guard and knocking it off its paws. with it disoriented, I kick it in the head, hopefully knocking it out. Kicking a tree hurts. Kicking a timberwolf is worse. Adrenaline getting rid of the pain, I hop over it, launching myself forward into a sprint.

I hear more growls behind me, guessing in half a second that its a pack of the wolves. I push my body farther knowing that if I die, I'll go down, guns blazing. That's why I'm not fighting them. No combat experience, save for play fighting with my brother, and a not so strong body. Sure, weightlifting can make you stronger, but only after a longer amount of time, not a couple months.

I run for what feels like about five minutes, until I start needing to breathe heavily. In gym, which is also my weightlifting, we jog for about ten minutes, making everyone who was jogging be out of breath. My legs, made of lead, start wobbling. My throat and lungs, only able to hold less air then normal because of my sore throat, start burning. I forget why I was running, only to be reminded by a loud bark.

I risk a glance back to see how many there were. Only three, so that means I can probably defend myself. I stop in mid-step, surprising the first one. The other two, smaller than the first, stop easier than the big guy, who is most likely the alpha. Remember when I said that kicking one of them hurt? Well, having one run into you full speed is worse. During the collision, I heard a bone in my right shoulder go [i]POP![/i]

With the larger one disoriented, my brain decides to run this time, instead of sprinting. It's much harder, given my current condition, but it saves me a bit. I hear the pounding of beats behind me again, this time closer. Fortunately, I see a light that happens to be around thirty feet away. Giving it all I can without hurting myself, I run to the end, only to have a warm, moist feeling go down my right leg, which somehow freezes my blood. Yep, they're gaining on me.

Summoning the last reserves of my strength, I swing my leg as hard as I can into the location causing the warm air to move. With a satisfying [i]Crack![/i] and me foot feeling it hit something sharp, I'm guessing I kicked it in its open mouth. The light quickly approaches me and I embrace it.

The cool, dense forest gives way to a warm, bright meadow. Given how I'm most likely safe, I run a couple more meters, hoping I lose the abominations. Knowing I'm far enough, I lay down, clenching my shoulder so it doesn't pop out, and begin pondering again.

_Okay, so I'm in Equestria, that's the Everfree Forest, and I was recently speaking to Princess Celestia. That means I'm close to-_

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" a voice whispers loudly. Score! Knew it! A banana yellow and hot pink mass enters my vision.

"Well, besides my headache, sore throat, and shoulder, I'm guessing I'm perfectly fine," I say, trying to keep down a cough. She seems a bit surprised I can talk.

"Oh, well, if you come with me, I can help your shoulder... that is if you want," Fluttershy said meekly. It was very difficult to not squee this instant.

"That would be great, but it seems I'm in a predicament," I say as I rub my shoulder, also wiping off as much excitement as I can. It takes a second for Fluttershy to get the message.

"Oh! Why yes, of course!" she exclaims quietly. I stifle my chuckle and turn my attention to standing up. Now for the hard part. I put my left hand on the injured shoulder and attempt sitting up, Fluttershy pushing me up from the back of my shoulders. Painfully, I make it to a position with my legs flat on the ground, while my body is nearly perpendicular to the ground.

Luckily, I'm on a hill, so that means I can face Fluttershy, get on my knees, and attempt to stand up from there. I do so, only more painfully than I thought it would be. Fluttershy, still waiting patiently, was watching me be in pain. Once at my full height, I stared in awe and fear of me. I understood the awe part, but why the fear? I run a tongue through my mouth in concentration. Found it! Dang teeth, always getting me in any amount of trouble.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about these," I say as I point to my teeth, "They're not meant for you, or anything else here." Dang, now I'm really hungry. "Why don't we head to your home for the night?"

Fluttershy shakes here head, regaining her senses. "Oh yes! I have to help your shoulder, remember?" Oh boy, do I remember? I nod in confirmation and we head to her small, overgrown cottage. It looks peaceful. Like nobody lives in it, but it's also really well kept.

"It looks really nice," I compliment. She blushes a bit and whispers something inaudible. Shrugging, albeit painfully, I walk into the house with Fluttershy following close behind. I find an assortment of small animals running around. Bunnies hopping, squirrels running, and birds flying. Did I see a deer?

One animal catches my eye though. A small white as snow rabbit wearing a glare. Attempting to lighten his mood, I smile and give a small wave. His glare gets more intense, making me realize it's hopeless. I roll my eyes and walk over to the small green couch. It takes a moment, but I sit down and recline a bit in the sofa.

"Now please wait here while I get some first-aid supplies, that is if you don't mind," she said. I shake my head to save my voice, and then she briskly trots up the stairs next to the door. I hear some hooves against the wood floor, a creak, a shuffling noise, something falling, an 'eep!', some more shuffling, and finally, creaking. I look up, not realizing that I turned my head down, to see Fluttershy walking back down the steps with a box that has a red cross on it in her mouth.

She sets the box down next to me on the couch, and then she opens it with her hooves.

_*Loading*  
*Loading*  
*Done*_

_How did she do that? Oh wait, I'm in Equestria. So, buck physics._

"Now, if you don't mind," Fluttershy started, tearing me away from thoughts, "could you please lift your right foreleg?" she asked, holding up a bit of gauze in her left foreleg.

"Okay, and please, call it an arm," I say as I hold up my right arm. She slowly wraps it around, using her hooves. I am one again confuddled. Once she finishes, she pulls out a sling that looks a bit small for me, but will still fit. Once again, the butter yellow pegasus starts maneuvering the object with her hooves.

I'm guessing Fluttershy decided to strike up a conversation, since this was getting boring. "If you don't mind me asking, what animal are you?"

"Well, I'm a human, or _homo sapiens_ if you want to get all fancy," I finish as she ends attaching the little velcro pieces. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, no problem. I help anypony who needs it," I put on a confused look at "anypony." I knew what it meant, but I decided to play stupid.

"What do you mean 'anypony'?"

"What are you talking about? Doesn't your kind say that?"

"No, we say everybody. Anyways," I say, hoping to change the subject, "I need to find Twilight Sparkle."

She adopts a confused face. "I'm sorry, but I don't know a 'Twilight Sparkle'."


	2. Chapter 2

**godzillafan1: This story does take place before the cahow starts. And the pairing will be declared on FIMFiction. If people actually start voting.**

**Interviewing**

"WHAT!?" I shout, standing up and glaring at her. I somehow forget her timid nature. _How could she not be here? I mean, doesn't she live in that library/tree?_ I wince in pain as my arm is slightly moved around in my sling.

"I'm sorry! It's just that nopony new in town has arrived since a few weeks ago! Just please don't hurt me!" She says quickly, probably outmatching Pinkie's speed a tad. She throws her forelegs over her head in case I would hit her. I see a bit of tears streaking down her face. Great, now I feel like a jerk. First of all, I would never hit a girl (or a mare for that matter) . Secondly, I'm not very violent by nature. Intimidating a little, but not violent. Scratch that, not at all intimidating.

I draw in a deep breath. _Inhale... !Now go talk to her_. "Sorry Flutters, it's okay if I call you Flutters, right?" she nods, "Okay. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just that I thought she would be in town. Why isn't she though?" I ask, raising a questioning eyebrow. I sit down to rest my sore legs. The reason them being sore is weighlifting, which somehow includes jogging everyday for eight minutes. The other I just ran through the forest being chased by wooden wolves. So yeah, pretty sore. I'm getting off track here.

"I've never seen or heard of a Twi-wait, how would you know her?" she asks, raising an eyebrow in my direction. Damn it, It's either I explain the internet and T.V. or come up with a quick lie. With limited choices and a short amount of time, I choose the lie. Hey at least it isn't Applejack I'm talking too. She could tell when I wasn't telling the truth. Thank God. Or Celestia. I'm getting new to the terms here.

"Uh w-well I thought everyo-every_pony_ knew Princess Celestia's star student," I say quickly. _Nice excuse there, bro_. Not now brain. Although I knew she was gonna find out later, I thought I might save it for later.

"I thought you said you weren't from around here," she said,still pressing on. Dang she's good. Oh well. Might as well get it over with.

"You want the short or long version?"

She brought a hoof to her chin and looked off into the distance."Hmm...the short.I mean if that's okay with you," she said nervously. Hiding behind her mane, it took quite a bit of willpower for me to not laugh.

"Okay, so..."

I told her a bit about how she was on a T.V. show for little kids. When I said kids, she thought I meant baby goats. WRONG! I then told her about how we sometimes call our children "kids". After about five minutes, she finally understood. I continued how there were a lot of things about herself and the others. Now, I'm not a face reader, but when I got on the facts of her life and stuff, she seemed a little surprised by all the facts. I left out certain things from the internet, and yes you know what I mean. By the end of my little story, I saw the sun setting in the distance and the sky turning a brilliant shade of orange, red and purple.

"Oh man. Hey do you mind if I stay here for the night. It's getting pretty late," I asked, stifling a pretty big yawn.

"Oh gosh, I forgot to feed my animals!" she exclaimed while jumping down from the couch. She dashed into the kitchen while grabbing a bag of feed from a shelf. She spoke pretty clearly through the bag in her mouth. "Do you mind if you help me feed them? You can stay in the guest bedroom that's down the hall."

"I don't see why not. The least I can do for letting me stay."

It was a little difficult trying to hold the bag with one hand and only worse trying to tip it without dropping it. The main problem was getting Angel to comply. I surprise right? But in the end, we got it done.

As we headed upstairs, Fluttershy showed me the guest room and then headed off to her room. The guest room was pretty simple. It had a bed that looked large enough for me to sleep in, a dresser with a mirror attached to it, and a small window looking out at the forest. I decided I'd try to at least take off my shirt. Difficult but not impossible, I got it done with a few grunts and winces of pain. I'm about ready to crawl in bed and fall asleep when I get the feeling of being watched. Wanting to have a bit of fun, I ask out loud,"You know it's rude to spy on others, right Flutters?"

With an "Eep!" as a response, I chuckle sliding into my bed. _There's no way she can like like that does she? _My thoughts drift away into the sea of memories as I slip into unconsciousness.

I awaken from a dreamless sleep to the smell of bananas, a tickling sensation on my face, and being held down. '_Mom must be cooking some of her delicious banana bread. That stuff is awesome. But what's tickling my face? And why can't I move?_' Slowly opening my eyes, my vision is filled with yellow and pink, but mostly pink. Confused by the sudden colors, I attempt to get up, only to find my arms are restricted. I look down from my position to see...

...Fluttershy, cuddling me with a heart-melting smile. Normally I'd be freaked out by this, but since I just realized I'm still in Equestria, I let it slide. Dang these ponies are strong. I also frown a little realizing there's no banana bread, but it's Flutters who smells a bit like bananas.

"Hey, uh Fluttershy? It's time to wake up," I whisper, gently shaking her. She stirs a bit, but remains sleeping. I shake her a bit harder, in which she starts to open her eyes. She looks around a bit before her eyes fall on me. I glance down to signal for her to look down also. She looks down and her eyes widen as her face turns to a crimson. With an "Eep!" as a response, she quickly flies out of bed and tries to hide her face with her hooves.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry if I was invading your personal space! I swear it won't happ-!" I cut her off with a raised hand.

"Relax. It's no big deal. Nothing to get embarrassed about," I said calmly. She seemed to relax and float to the ground, though the blushing and wing boner didn't leave yet. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Oh, well I was meaning to ask you. Are you carnivores, or herbivores. But...you don't have to tell me...if that's alright with you," She said, getting quieter to the end.

"Well, my species is omnivorous. But since I'm here, I guess I'll change to herbivore. You know, safety issues," I say. Flutters gave a quick nod and trotted downstairs. I attempt to get out of bed, but apparently, standing up involves both shoulders. It takes a while, but I complete the task. I walk over to where I left my shirt and attempt to put it on. It's even harder than last night, but in the end I did it. Painfully. '_Okay, time for a senses test. Sight-_' Before I continue, I'd like to say that I'm able to blur my own vision, and when everything is clear, I see more details. Anyways, '_-check. Smell...still horrible as always. I mean 'check!' Hearing-_' I hear Fluttershy humming and woodland creature noises. '_-check. Taste...we'll get to that._

With that done, I head downstairs. I see many animals running around and others eating. I see Angel from across the room, holding a carrot in it's paw, not eating it. I give a signal for him, in which he replies with a carrot being thrown at me. In all normality, it wouldn't hurt, but he's got some pretty good aim since it hit me in the eye.

"Ow! Seriously Angel?! You could at least be nice to a guest," I say, cupping my face with my good hand. He looks a bit surprised from how I know his name since it was never mentioned before. My eye tears up a bit from the pain, but I quickly wipe it away. He shook his head to rid the confusion and continue glaring at me. I roll my eyes and continue to the kitchen. I see Flutters holding a pan in her mouth and flipping some giant pancakes. I walk over to a seat and sit down, waiting for Flutters to finish. Eventually, she does and puts the pancakes on a plate and turns it off. She turns around and jumps a few inches in the air, almost dropping the food.

"Oh! It's just you Christian. I didn't hear you walk in. You know you can be very quiet," she says through a plate of pancakes. It must be pretty difficult to do that.

"No worries. I've heard that a lot. It's strange, especially for my weight. So... are those normal pancakes?" I asked, pointing at the mound of delicious food.

"Yes they many would you like?"

"Hmm. Maybe three," I said. My stomach growled in protest. "Make it four." Let's see if I really do eat only four...

"Sweet baby Jesus! These are delicious! You're a really good cook Flutters," I proclaim, finishing my ninth pancake in the last five minutes. I lean back and let the food digest in my stomach while rubbing my belly. The pain from the earlier incident with Angel fading away. Fluttershy looked amazed at how much I had eaten.

"Oh, why thank you. Do you normally eat that much that quickly?" Flutters asked. By now she was half-way through on her second pancake.

"Only when I've been hungry for a really long time, or the food is great. Which in this case, it's both."

"Well thanks. Who is Jesus? Was he a famous human?"

I recall what I had said in the last minute. "I guess you could say he's famous. Let's just say that he was important for may people's lives."

"Was he important to yours?"

"I guess. Kinda. Say, wanna tour the town with me? Don't I have to see it sometime?"

"I don't know. Everypony will be a little scared by you. But we can go... if you want to I mean," she said while hiding behind her mane. '_D'awww, so cute! Never change!_'

"Sure let's go," I said, bringing my plate to the kitchen to wash. Flutters does the same with her plate and we head outside. The day was beautiful, not too warm or cold, not many clouds in the sky. "It sure is a beautiful day Flut-Oof!" I manage out before the wind is knocked out of my lungs and my vision is filled with rainbow and blue. My arms are swung around wildly and the bad arm is the one I landed on. I've got a feeling who this is.

"You stay away from her you monster!" comes a scratchy female voice. Yep it is her.

"Oh my gosh! Rainbow can you please get off of him?" Fluttershy quietly shouted. That was a bit weird to say. Y'know, "quietly shout"? I'm getting off topic.

'_I should of seen that coming. It's not like I'm already in enough pain_,' I think to myself as I smack the dust off of me with my good arm. I try sitting up, only for my right arm to burn up in pain. I let out a pained scream before falling back down. I can see Fluttershy thinking about how to help, and Rainbow watching me cautiously. Might as well get it done with.

"Hi there! You seem to have hurt me more! You're mane is more than two colors! I'm not a monster! I'm stating the obvious now!" I shouted. I tried making a joke out of the situation to dull the pain. It worked a little, but not a whole lot.

"You can talk?!" Rainbow asked, mouth agape. I swear if it were any bigger, her jaw would unhinge.

"Eeyup."

Dammit brain. Not yet.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Yep?"

"Alright, well I'm Rainbow Dash! The best flier in all of Equestria! And you are?"

"Well, I'm Christian, the human. As you probably have already seen, I walk on two legs and don't have a lot of fur."

"Okay? Fluttershy?" Flutters looked up to see her friend. "You make sure he doesn't get in trouble, okay?" Flutters nodded. With her answer, Rainbow flew off to a close cloud and fell asleep. Or at least she made it look like she did. I knew when she fell asleep on clouds and that didn't look like it.

"She's gonna be watching us, you know that right?" Flutters just looked plain confused. "Alright, so let's get going. Mind helping me up?"

Fluttershy walked behind me and started pushing me up from behind, while I was using the strength I could muster into my two legs and left arm. Eventually, we did it and then we started walking towards Ponyville.

Once we made it to the first few buildings, A few ponies started showing up. Their reactions were typical: scared, frightened, disgusted, and many more. I saw a few of the background ponies, like Berry punch, Carrot Top, Ditzy Doo, Bon Bon, and... oh God Lyra. '_Wait, why am I creeped out? Nothing's wrong with Lyra_.' I asked myself. The only one who approaches me is Lyra, of course.

"Um, excuse me, but are those hands?" Lyra asks.

I stick up one of my hands and wiggle the fingers. "What, this?" she nods,"why of course it is! Might I ask why you're interested?"

"Well you see, I'm pretty much the only pony who knows what a hand is, and I just wanted to see if it was," she said matter-of-factly. By now she was as excited as a school filly.

"I understand completely. Now run along and meet with your friend."

With that, she ran over to Bon Bon, who had a worried expression on her face. I saw Fluttershy with yet another confused expression.

"You know, you look cute confused," I said trying to snap her out of confusion. She shook her head and looked at me, trying to process what I just said. A few seconds later, her face turned a bright crimson and she hid behind her mane. I chuckled, "Relax Flutters. I'm just kidding."

She seemed to relax a bit, her cheeks becoming less red, but she seemed a little disappointed. I frown thinking, '_Wow. She really does like me that way._' I shake my head ridding it of those thoughts. "Well let's get this tour done, okay?" I ask. She nods. Let's see what Ponyville is like...

_One tour of a town later..._

Well, Ponyville seems exactly as it does in the show. It's about 2-3 handegg(It's called football in America) fields long and wide, and Pinkie attacked me within the first few minutes of the tour. Let's do a quick recap.

I was walking along side Fluttershy. I get attacked by a pink blob known as Pinkie. She talks really fast, and I somehow understood every single word. She planned a 'Welcome to Equestria!' party for me. and then left my sights in about .42 seconds.

"So Flutters..." I begin as we start down the path to her cottage. "When's the Summer Sun Celebration?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, then it should be tomorrow."

"Really now? If I remember correctly, then that means somepony special will arrive soon," I reply.

"Really? Oh! That reminds me that I need to help practice my birds for the celebration!" She quietly shouted (again, haha). She then ran off to the outskirts of town.

'_Typical. Now where is that unicorn_? As if my prayers have been answered, I hear the sound of beating wings. I turn around and see a golden chariot flying in.


End file.
